The Son of Two Immortals
by Miluvidi
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, the son of Mavis and Zeref finds himself in a new world after a run in with a misterious enemy. To his surprise, the world is filled with ethernano but its residents have long since forgotten the art of magic. (OP Natsu)(NatsuXHarem)
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Hello! This is my first ever story! I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews if any.(For any mean comments, please be constructive at least)**

"Talking normaly"

 _"Thinking"_

"SHOUTING/ REALLY LOUD VOICE"

 **"Author's Notes(A/N)/ Side comments"**

 **Chapter 1; The Beginning.**

"Shit! Its coming closer!" The mage said, hearing the loud, skull splitting roar, no more than a few miles away.

Looking back at his parents, the mage was engulfed in utter shock at what he saw. Fear.

His father looked young for his age. A man who had lived for hundreds of years in the body of a thirty year old. Dawning black robes and a pure white toga, the mage could see the worry written on the man's eyes.

His mother, a woman with pale blond hair and green eyes, was wearing a white dress along with a red ribbon wrapped around her collar. Even thought she looked and sometimes even acted like a child, her knowledge befitted her old age. His mother's eyes however, were filled with that of fear.

Zeref and Mavis Dragneel, the father and mother of Natsu Dragneel. Taking after his mother, Natsu had bright green eyes and head filled with spikey pale blond hair. **(Its the same as Natsu's original hairstyle except it was Mavis's hair colour instead of pink.)** He wore a black shirt lined with gold. His right arm covered by his sleeve will his left, covered by nothing, revealing his toned muscles. He had on a pair of baggy silver pants, tucked into a pair of black combat boots. Along his waist, a ribbon similar to that of his mother's, acted as a belt while a necklace can be found around him. Its pendant, that of a black crescent shaped lacrima, which was given to him by his father, containing a massive reservoir of extra magic power that Natsu had saved up in case the need for more power surfaced.

Mastering of all forms of slaying magic at the age of twelve, Natsu continued to live with his parents. Another four years had passed since then.

Another roar sliced the silence away, informing Natsu that the beast was approaching, no more than a mile away from the small cave the family had learnt to call home.

Natsu could now see the beast in all its terrifying glory. Easily the size of a mountain, it had a face, as if built with the word "fear" in mind. Wounds littering its head, neck and body. From it's waist down, instead of legs, were two large viper tails that coiled around each other. It had large arms but instead of fingers, what looked to be small dragon heads erupted from it's hand. On it's back, wings so huge, Natsu had no doubt it could block the sun had it been stretched fully. However, the one detail that frightened Natsu the most was its eyes. As if the blackness of space itself had been imprinted on it's skull, they seemed to suck the life out of anything brave enough to look at them.

"Dad! What is that thing?" Natsu question, surprising himself with the fear that had lined his voice.

After a moment of deafening silence, the black wizard replied, " That is the father of all monsters, Typhon." **(Greek mythology: Typhon)**

"It doesn't matter now. Natsu, run as far as you can and don't look back!" exclaimed the fairy tactician. "Just know that your father and I have alway and will forever love you."

Without even a moment for Natsu to argue, the creature, now dubbed Typhon, spread its wings and, in one single motion, accelerated itself forward, erasing the distance between itself and the bickering family.

"For thine betrayal against one such as I, thou shall perish in eternal darkness. Prepare, for thine loved ones and thee shall witness the wrath of the King of Monsters." Typhon said, staring directly at Zeref.

Before any of them could react, a ray of black light rained down from the sky, as if the heavens themselves yearned for their disappearance, and struck the ground at which the family stood.

Natsu immediately knew something was wrong as Natsu felt cold even though the ground beneath him was turning to ash. As a master of all slaying magic, he had not felt the elements in a long time. However, he knew the flames that were currently burning him were to hot for his nerves to even process.

After a few moments however, the family was introduced to the excruciating pain that the flames were causing them. After what felt like years, but in reality less than a second, Natsu's vision blurred before becoming pure white.

The moment Natsu awakened, fear and confusion crawled its way into his mind as he looked around only to find what looked to be like a forest covered in trees with leaves as white as snow. What scared him the most was all the sents he did not recognise and the fact that non of the smells were familiar to him...

 **And that is the end of the first chapter. Thank you for reading!!!!! P.S. Please help me decide if I want Natsu to have a harem or just a romance with one character. Also, please tell me if you would like some lemons in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Encounter

**Hello, again. Firstly, I would like to thank Waterkuing for giving me such a helpful review. I have decided to just focus on a romace only approach for now. My stories later on would probably have harem elements in them, but for now, seeing as I'm new, I'll just stick to a normal couple. As if who it would be, here are a few options:**

 **•Ruby(who doesn't like Ruby)**

 **•Weiss(in my opinion, is second best girl as of volume four)**

 **•Velvet(cuz pairing a dragon with a rabbit might be fun)**

 **•Pyrrha(I'm just not a fan of her with Jaune and she is just such a good character)**

 **•Others(your choice)**

 **Another thing to note is that I made this fic an M rating but if there are to be no lemons, I'll just hold back interms of cursing and change the rating. So, if anyone wants any lemons, please let me know.**

 **Anyways, on to the show.**

 **Chapter 2; The Encounter.**

Natsu had been walking for days. His stomach grumbled in protest every few minutes and his back hurt from all of the nights he had slept on the hard ground. Atleast in his cave, there were beds but here, all he had was what he wore.

Immediately after he had woken up, Natsu had noticed something was wrong. The air that surrounded him was filled to the brim with Ethernano. Back on earthland, Ethernano was a mages source of magic power. If one were to use up their magic reserves, the surrounding Ethernano would slowly enter their bodies to fill them up once again.

However, the amount of Ethernano in the air was just to much. It was as if the Ethernano around him had never been touched before.

Every so often, Natsu would run into a strange set of creatures. Their body would always resemble that of an animal. However, they were always as black as the night and had a pair of contrasting white eyes.

Alone, Natsu had no problem in subjugating them. One [Lightning Dragon Iron Fist] to the head was all it took. However, after encountering a hord of wolf like creatures, Natsu decided to get some training in but to his disappointment, all it took was a [120mm Black Fire Cannon] to wipe them out.

Now, hungry, aching and lacking any form of entertainment, Natsu was walking for the fifth day in a row out of the week or two that he had been in the strange white forest.

Tired from walking, Natsu made the decision to walk for a few more minutes before settling down on a comfortable looking tree.

This decision was soon overruled when the leaves started to change from the white that he had gotten fond of to the natural green colour of a normal leaf. Another thing that peaked his interest was a sent. It was the sent of humans. Humans who seemed to be fighting with the strange creatures.

They seemed to be clumped together, on what smelled like a stone structure. There where eight of them against a pair of the creatures.

Excited at the thought of meeting other people, Natsu sprinted towards them. No less than a few minutes later, Natsu saw them.

The first group of people were a pair of girls and a pair of boys. All looking to be around his age. Both girls were red headed but one had a darker shade. Dawning what looked to be armour made of bronze, she had a long ponytail and bright green eyes. She also weilded what looked to be a red spear that... _Wait, did that spear just turn into a gun?_ The other girl had a pair of blue eyes **(she sometimes had green eyes but her chibi form had blue so I just went with blue eyes)** and wore a pink miniskirt with a white top, covered by armour. She carried what looked to be a war hammer that... _it launches grenades?_

The two guys however looked very different. One was a black haired boy with pink highlights. He had a long ponytail that reached his waist and a pair of pink eyes. He wore green coattails and a pair of white pants. His weapons were a pair of pistols with blades attached to the end. The other was a blond with blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie covered by armour and blue jeans. His weapon, a long sword and a white shield with an emblem etched on the center in gold.

The group was fighting a scorpion like creature with its chintin armour, a shade of pale white. It's stinger, a bright yellow colour.

The second group consisted of four girls. The first, a girl that had black hair with red highlights. She wore a black dress and a black and red corset. Dawning her cape, she carried a large red scythe that shot bullets from its tip. Interestingly, she also had a pair of silver eyes. The second, a girl that smelled of expensive perfume and arrogance. She had pure white hair and a scar running down her left eye. She had on a white dress that slowly changed to a pale blue colour at the end, matching her eyes. She also wore a white jacket of a similar design. She carried a rapier with the chamber of a revolver at the end.

The third, a girl with a strange feline scent. She had black hair, a black bow and a pair of piercing yellow eyes. She wore a white shirt and a pair of white shorts along with a black corset, which exposed her stomach, and black stockings. She carried with her, a black blade that seemed to turn into a pistol and a sharpened sheath. _What is the purpose of a sheath if it was also sharp?_ The final girl had long blond hair and purple eyes. She wore a yellow shirt covered by a brown jacket. She also wore a pair of short black shorts. Around her wrists was a pair of yellow gauntlets that seemed to be firing bullets out of a small hole.

The girls were fighting against a large black bird with what looked to be like bone armour which covered its face.

Deciding that he should help, Natsu readied himself for a fight. Releasing the Ethernano in his fingers, he charged up for an attack. Felling it was ready, Natsu released a large beam of magic. [Lightning God's Charged particle cannon] Natsu thought to himself as he had learned from a young age that saying the magic that you cast was just plain stupid. **(It really is though)**

The beam disintegreted the scorpion upon impact before changing directions and annihilating the bird.

With the sudden disappearance of their adversaries, the group turned and faced their savior...

 **Well, the end. See you for the next chapter and again, please help me with your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Outcome

**(Ruby's POV)**

She stared at the Nevermore before her. As she balanced on Blake's Gambol Shrouds' rope-like ribbon, she could hear the clang of her new friends weapons against the chitin-like armour of the Deathstalker.

"You sure you can make the shot?" Little Red asked the Ice Queen, refering to how the Schnee was going to blast Ruby, with her dust, towards the still stuck Grimm. But, before the sarcastic remark could roll off Weiss' tongue, a black beam appeared before them, engulfing the Nevermore in ragging darkness. Only the distinct crackle of lightning broke the deafening silence.

Not a second later, the beam vanished along with the bird Grimm, leaving nothing but a pile of ash in it's wake. Turning her head towards Pyrrha's group, Ruby only found the Deathstalker to be in a similar state of nothingness.

Whipping her head once more, this time, towards where the beam had originated, she finds a boy, not much older than herself, with green eyes and a head filled with blonde disheveled hair. _Oh my God, he is soooo hot._ Were the first thought that came to her mind.

However, those thoughts soon disappeared as she looked towards his hands. As black lightning danced around his fingers, she realised that he had been the one who launched the thunderous black beam.

He soon started to walk towards them, a reassuring smile plastered across his face. As soon as he came but a few meters away, he opened his mouth, seemingly to want to speak,. However, before any word or sound could exit, a kinetic blast of unknown origin tugged the boy, pinning him against a rear by tree.

"Who are you? This is a restricted area!" A furious looking Glynda Goodwitch exclaimed, appearing beside them. The bespectacled pointed her riders crop at the equally blonde teen, using her semblance to force him against the tree. An interested looking Professor Ozpin soon emerged by her side. Still sipping the mysterious mug of unknown liquids, he eyed the captured teen as if he were looking a a caged animal. Both curious and weary.

To everybody's surprise, the teen dropped down, all the force pushing him against the tree suddenly disappearing, and bowed saying, " I apologise for trespassing, I was hit by the beam of a demon and suddenly found my self here."

"What are you talking about? Demons have been extinct for centuries." Ozpin exclaimed, thr only one who managed to escape his shock.

The teen started to think before saying, "Could any of you please tell me the date before we continue this conversation?"

At this bizarre question, Ozpin answered, "Its the twenty third of July, 1777."

 **(Natsu's POV)**

He had his suspicions. For one, none of the smells seemed familiar to him. He also noticed a huge difference in Ethernano as compared to Earthland.

However, what really surprised him was the strange magic that the woman used. Although his father taught him telekinesis and how to counter it, he felt one obvious difference between the normal telekinesis he had learned and the lady's telekinesis. She did not use Ethernano at all.

However, he had arrived about two weeks and a couple of days earlier. The day he met Typhon was the seventh of July, 777. _I was shot a millennium into the future._

 _How do I do this? I can't just tell them that I'm from the past._

After a while of fighting with himself, he managed to stutter, "I know that this is a very unreasonable request and I do understand that I am very suspicious but could you please let me speak to who ever is incharge."

After seconds that, to Natsu, felt like hours, the bespectacled man stepped forward and replied, very well, my name is Ozpin. I am the headmaster of Beacon Hunters Academy and other than the woman to my left, these are my students."

"Are you sure about this?" he heard the blonde woman question the now named Ozpin.

With a nod of his head, everyone started to walk away, leaving Natsu alone with the headmaster.

Not wanting to waist time, Natsu immediately began, "My name is Natsu Dragneel. I was born in the year 761. However, my family and I encounted a terrible demon known at Typon and I was hit by one if it's beams. I found my self stranded in the middle of a white forest and wandered until I found my self here."

Through all of his explanation, Natsu was both surprised and relieved to find the headmaster to be listening closely. Once he finished, Ozpin sighed and said, "I do find it hard to believe, however, I have run into stranger tales and I myself know that some of them are true."

"For now" he continued, "I shall keep your origin a secret and I invite you to come to Beacon Academy to learn about this time and maybe, in time, find a way back."

Surprised by his kindness, Natsu could do nothing but nod his head and thank him for his hospitality.

"I am curious about one thing though. What was that black beam you shot out of your hand?" Questioned Ozpin.

"It's my magic." Natsu answered "My father had taught my how to use slayer magic since I was young."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed but continued, "And who may your father be?"

"My father is known as the Dark Wizard Zeref, creator of demons. My mother is The Fairy Tactician Mavis."

To this, Ozpin spit out the liquids from his drinking cup and said, "I didn't know that the Dark God and the Light God had a son."

 _What is he talking about?..._

 **Sorry I've been so slow. Its kind of hard living in a country ranked first in education. (I'm talking about Singapore by the way) I've also been sick these past few days but I'll continue to try and do my best. I'll try to do two more chapters by next Sunday. Anyways thanks for the support. Also, some of yu have been asking for longer chapters and I will try my best to deliver but as I said, I'm new to this whole writing and shit so I don't have enough experience to do longer chapters. I'll stop writing for a while because my "o" levels are close so I'm really sorry. If anyone has a problem of how slow I am, you can take this idea and write your own story if you'd like. Just pm me and I'll write your name down on one of my ANs.**


End file.
